Cidade dos Mistérios
by alfred32
Summary: Baseado em vários seriados e Hqs, Cidade dos Mistérios conta a história de um lugar chamado Jardim dos Ancorados. As pessoas que entram na cidade acabam se envolvendo em vários perigos e descobrem que sair de lá não é tarefa fácil. Um lugar que esconde vários segredos que envolvem seres de outros mundos e criaturas sobrenaturais dos mais variados tipos.


**Cap 01 – O Fugitivo.**

Um homem de trinta e poucos anos, pálido, muito magro e de rosto ossudo. **Manoel Overton** mora em um apartamento pequeno, quarto e sala. O lugar é alugado. Se tivesse menos esbaforido ele pagaria o aluguel do mês com calma e recolhia suas coisas com mais cuidado. Estava correndo contra o tempo, cada minuto contava. Ele abre sua mala e arruma dentro dela as coisas mais importantes. Roupas, documentos, dinheiro e um laptop. Na garagem do prédio Manoel joga sua mala pesada no porta-malas e entra em seu chevete azul de modelo bem antigo. Dá a partida no carro e sai com tanta pressa que quase passa arranhando nos outros carros.

Na estrada, correndo muito, Manoel a todo momento olhava seus espelhos retrovisores tentando identificar um possível perseguidor. Ele estava ficando meio paranoico, mas não era a toa. Sua vida estava correndo risco.

Enquanto dirigia na autoestrada Manoel se perguntava onde aquela fuga o guiaria. O quão longe seria o suficiente para ele se livrar de seus algozes? Manoel estava perdido em devaneios quando algo cruza a pista. Manoel pensou se tratar de algum animal, mas não tinha certeza, pois não viu direito. Estava muito rápido. Seja lá o que fosse o chevete azul passou por cima dele. Em seguida o carro perdeu o controle, derrapando e se chocando contra uma árvore que estava na beirada da pista.

Revoltado com o ocorrido, Manoel soca o volante e em seguida sai do carro para conferir os estragos. A parde da frente do chevete havia se transformado em um aglomerado de metal retorcido. Foi sorte ele ter saído ileso. Sem outra opção, Manoel pega sua bagagem e continua seu percurso a pé. Ele nem cogita a hipótese de chamar um reboque. O carro não valia o risco.

Era tarde da noite, por isso a visibilidade na pista era precária. Manoel andava no acostamento rezando para que a próxima cidade não estivesse muito longe. Após caminhar o que parecia ser horas Manoel encontra algumas casas no meio do mato. Estava chegando perto de algum lugar, isso levou a crer.

Uma placa apontando para uma bifurcação na estrada. Bem Vindos a **Jardim dos Ancorados** era o que dizia. Manoel achou aquele nome estranho. Nunca havia ouvido falar naquela cidade. Isso pouco importava, pensando bem poderia ser até um bom sinal. Quanto mais remoto o lugar mais difícil seria ele ser descoberto.

Manoel segue em frente, chegando a cidade. O lugar parecia ser paradisíaco. Cidade costeira, com muito verde e com pouca população. Parecia ser o lugar ideal para se esconder. Só faltava agora ele descobrir um bom lugar para chamar de lar. Como estava muito tarde pra procurar uma casa para alugar, Manoel foi até uma praça e deitou em um dos bancos. Usava a mala como travesseiro com muito medo que alguém levasse o pouco que tinha. As horas foram passando, mas Manoel não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Preocupações o atormentavam e antes que se desse conta o dia já começava a amanhecer.

* * *

**Há muito tempo atrás.**

Ele poderia ser considerado um arquiteto, um perito em projetos urbanos, mas não de um tipo convencional. Sujeito estranho, tinha um cabelo que chamaria a atenção de qualquer um. Curto, mas penteado de uma forma a criar duas pontas no canto da cabeça que poderiam imitar dois chifrinhos. Pra completar o visual diferente ele tinha um bigode fino e um cavanhaque. Ele era um tipo que não passava despercebido. Parecendo um artista de circo ou algo parecido. Uma ideia que era reforçada pelos seus trajes coloridos e chamativos.

**O Arquiteto**, irei chamá-lo assim daqui pra frente, estava trabalhando em sua casa. Uma cabana de madeira que ficava no meio do mato. Não havia eletricidade no lugar e como era noite ele tinha que trabalhar a luz de um lampião. Com folhas de papeis próprios para criar plantas de grandes estabelecimentos ele fazia desenhos a mão livre com uma precisão que deixaria qualquer artista impressionado. As pilhas se acumulavam na mesa de modo desorganizado. Muitos caindo e se espalhando pelo chão.

Após terminar o trabalho o Arquiteto recolhe todo os seus papeis e os coloca dentro de uma pasta. Ele sorri, contente com o resultado do seu empenho e acima de tudo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

* * *

**Hoje.**

Manoel apertou a mão de um homem obeso e calvo. Estava acabando de fechar negócio. Agora Manoel já tinha onde morar, acabou de alugar um andar inteiro de uma casa (que não era lá grande coisa) com o primeiro mês já adiantado. O que ele faria para pagar os meses seguintes era um problema que ele ainda estava maquinando como resolver. O senhor que é o senhorio da casa parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa praça. Pobre coitado, se soubesse das enrascadas que Manoel estava metido ele nunca aceitaria alugar para ele.

A família do senhorio ficava no primeiro andar, o segundo e o terceiro ele alugava. O segundo ficou com Manoel, o terceiro estava ocupado por um rapaz que Manoel não fazia a menor questão de conhecer.

O andar em que Manoel estava hospedado não tinha muito luxo. Apenas o básico, mas para ele já estava bom demais. Ele joga sua mala em seu novo quarto e começa a desarrumá-la. Seu próximo desafio seria procurar um emprego. Um trabalho que oferecesse um salário que desse para manter o aluguel e que ele pudesse viver com o mínimo de conforto. Algo que não seria muito simples de encontrar em uma cidade tão pequena. No dia seguinte, contrariando as expectativas pessimistas, ao procurar alguma coisa conseguiu uma vaga de garçom em um bar. O salário não era grande coisa, mas ao menos dava pra viver sem passar por necessidade.

No final daquela semana Manoel já estava se habituando a sua nova vida em Jardim dos Ancorados, até chegou a esquecer que era um homem procurado. Por outro lado, as pessoas que estavam em seu encalço não esqueceram disso nem por um momento sequer. Há trinta quilômetros da cidade, em uma autoestrada, um homem vestido de negro usando uma jaqueta de couro preta fazia uma checagem no que parecia ser uma cena de acidente automobilístico.

O homem havia chegado ao local antes das autoridades. Tinha que agir rápido, pois se os policiais e os paramédicos surgissem ele poderia perder pistas valiosas. Ele checa os bancos da frente e os de trás e dá uma olhada até no porta-malas. Não encontra nada que sugerisse qual seria o próximo paradeiro do seu alvo. Não havia sangue no carro, logo o caçador pressupôs que seu alvo estava vivo e bem. Vaso ruim não quebrava fácil, pensava o sujeito.

Encontrar o chevete de Manoel não foi uma tarefa muito difícil. Bastou seguir o itinerário que ele usava pra ir da cidade até a casa dos pais, no interior. Manoel não desconfiava disso, mas seus algozes sabiam mais sobre sua vida do que ele pressupunha.

O homem de jaqueta preta pega seu celular e liga para um colega. - Encontrei o carro dele, mas o bandido fugiu. - Do outro lado da linha alguém dá uma resposta. O homem de jaqueta preta dá continuidade a conversa. - Não se preocupe, ele não vai pra muito longe.

Em uma cidade muito pequena beber parece ser a única distração. O bar **Rainha do Mar** é o maior point de Jardim dos Ancorados. Perto da praia e com dois andares, por sua beleza e comodidade era o lugar mais badalado dali. A decoração era toda de madeira, inclusive o piso e o teto. As pilastras e o balcão eram adornados com detalhes entalhados. Os bancos e mesas eram de móveis rústicos.

Manoel não tinha tempo pra ficar parado. Mal tinha atendido uma mesa e clientes de uma outra já reclamavam pela demora no atendimento. A noite de sábado era movimentada, como era período de festa então o movimento era maior ainda. Apesar da correria Manoel não pôde deixar de notar uma matéria que passava na televisão que o deixou desnorteado. O bar tinha uma tevê de quinze polegadas pendurada na parede. Estava transmitindo um jornal e a matéria não foi das melhores.

- A polícia está no encalço do homem que matou **Joaquim Soares**, um empresário que fez fortuna investindo no ramo de supermercados. - Dizia o repórter do telejornal. - O principal suspeito é Manoel Overton, funcionário do empresário que segundo testemunhas tentava subornar o seu patrão. - A tevê para o pânico de Manoel mostrava no canto da tela uma foto sua. Pra sua sorte todos estavam ocupados demais bebendo, conversando ou trabalhando para notarem isso.

Após o bar fechar os colegas de trabalho conversavam enquanto arrumavam as mesas e limpavam o local. Manoel no entanto se mantinha distante realizando apenas suas tarefas. Não tinha cabeça para se enturmar. Os outros funcionários do Rainha do Mar o consideraram um sujeito arredio, um pouco fechado. Mas nenhum deles sequer desconfiou do motivo que o levava a estar daquele jeito.

De volta a sua casa alugada, Manoel conversou um pouco com seu senhorio, mas se manteve distante. Estava preocupado que ele tivesse assistido ao telejornal. Pela maneira tranquila em que ele se encontrava Manoel não tinha nenhum motivo para desconfiar disso. Mesmo assim Manoel estava preocupado. Naquela noite ele não conseguiria dormir, ficando com o coração apertado e com os olhos bem abertos. Temendo que arrombassem a porta do quarto em busca de vingança.

Em outro lugar, um homem de jaqueta preta pede para uma pessoa que lhe devia um favor localizar um certo celular. Pra quem tem acesso a esse tipo de informação saber onde se encontra um determinado aparelho não é tarefa complicada. O sujeito esperava em um bar de beira de estrada quando obteve uma resposta. O rapaz do outro lado da linha trazia uma notícia ruim. - Cara, o celular que você está procurando não está localizado em nenhuma das áreas de cobertura. Ou o aparelho que você está procurando saiu do país ou está danificado. - O homem de jaqueta preta termina a ligação sem se despedir. - Bastardo inteligente. - Pensou o caçador.

* * *

**Há muito tempo atrás.**

Era chegado o momento do Arquiteto por em prática tudo o que havia planejado. Um lugar de segundas chances onde pessoas, não importando suas origens, pudessem recomeçar suas vidas. Um santuário para pessoas sem esperança. Um santuário para que pudessem dar prosseguimento as suas vidas sem se preocupar com os males que deixaram pra trás. Um santuário na forma de uma cidade que não faria distinção nem julgamentos, recolhendo todas as almas que julgasse necessitadas.

O Arquiteto procurou pelo lugar mais apropriado pra construir a cidade que havia desenhado nos mínimos detalhes. Assim que encontrou o terreno ideal começou a construção. Uma construção que não demandava de operários, cimento e tijolos. Uma construção que ele iria realizar usando apenas sua força de vontade.

A cidade não pertencia ao nosso mundo, mas era localizada em um ponto que servia de interseção para várias dimensões. Era uma cidade que podia ser encontrada por moradores de vários planos de existência diferentes.

Com gestos ritmados de suas mãos o Arquiteto fez com que casas e vários outros tipos de construções "brotassem" do chão. No final de tudo, quando sua cidade estava pronta, o Arquiteto fincou uma placa próximo a sua entrada para guiar os novos visitantes. Precisava de um nome. Após resolver os problemas mais pertinentes de sua construção o Arquiteto percebe que esse detalhe simples, mas essencial, não estava presente em seu projeto.

Um nome.

O Arquiteto deu alguns tapas na própria testa tentando manualmente fazer sua cabeça pensar com mais vontade. Vários nomes surgiam em sua mente, mas a maioria deles já haviam sido usados para nomear outros lugares logo ele achou não sendo de bom tom batizar sua obra prima com um nome copiado. Ele pensou e pensou. Por fim o Arquiteto decide por nomear sua cidade com um nome estranho que veio a sua mente. O nome escolhido não tinha significado nenhum, mas soava interessante e ele não se lembrava de ter visto canto nenhum nomeado com ele.

Com o dedo indicador ele escreve um nome na placa.

Jardim dos Ancorados.

* * *

**Hoje.**

Apesar de ninguém tê-lo reconhecido Manoel começou a achar que seria questão de tempo até que alguém descobrisse que ele era um homem procurado. Pela segunda vez no mês ele arruma as malas as pressas e se prepara para deixar tudo pra trás sem deixar vestígios.

Sem carro, Manoel vai até o ponto de ônibus da cidade e compra uma passagem até o ponto mais distante do estado. A condução demorou a chegar. Aliviado, Manoel entra no ônibus e senta próximo ao motorista. A viagem começa. Cansado, Manoel acaba fechando os olhos e pegando no sono. Ele abre os olhos muito tempo depois se perguntando aonde tinha chegado. Para seu estranhamento a passagem que a janela mostrava era muito familiar. Não tinham saído da cidade. Mas como isso era possível. O ônibus dá várias voltas e para no ponto onde a viagem tinha começado. Sem entender nada Manoel foi reclamar com o motorista que deu uma resposta desconcertante.

- Aconteceu algum problema? - Perguntou Manoel ao motorista.

- Não. Chegamos ao fim da viagem.

- Como assim? Eu comprei uma passagem para São Miguel.

- Não, senhor. Você está equivocado. Você comprou uma passagem para Jardim dos Ancorados. Dê uma olhada no seu canhoto.

Manoel confere o canhoto e se espanta ao notar que o nome ali impresso era diferente de quando havia comprado a passagem. - Isso é alguma brincadeira?

Sendo posto pra fora do ônibus de maneira ríspida, Manoel desiste de sair da cidade pela companhia rodoviária e decide sair pelo caminho mais improvável possível. Caminhando. Após meia hora de andança Manoel encontra a placa de boas vindas que o fez entrar nessa estranha cidade. Ele dá as costas a placa e continua a andar em linha reta. Se espanta ao reencontrar a placa Bem Vindos a Jardim dos Ancorados de novo a sua frente. Ignorando essa bizarrice Manoel continua a andar e percebe que estava de volta a cidade. Andando em sua direção e não no sentido contrário como pensava. Mais duas tentativas frustradas depois Manoel percebe que por mais que tentasse não conseguia deixar a cidade. Ele começou a ficar assustado.

- Que bruxaria é essa?

Muito longe dali, em um celta prateado, o homem de jaqueta preta se dirigia derrotado de volta a capital. Tinha perdido a pista do homem que procurava. Do homem que havia matado seu pai. Mais revoltado do que triste, ele não conseguia perdoar alguém que atacasse sua família e saísse ileso.

Normalmente o homem de jaqueta preta não dava carona, mas o sujeito tinha uma roupa tão espalhafatosa que ele duvidou que se tratasse de alguém perigoso. Seu cabelo também era digno de nota. Uma figura. - Precisa de ajuda, amigo?

- Claro. - O esquisito entrou no celta e começou a conversar com o motorista. - Muito obrigado, senhor...

- Soares. **Martim Soares**. - Os dois apertaram as mãos. O estranho não deu seu nome, mas Martim não ligou pra isso. - Vai pra onde?

- É aqui perto. Uma cidade chamada Jardim dos Ancorados. Conhece?

* * *

**Há alguns anos atrás. Em um outro mundo.**

Ele se vestia como um cowboy, com direito a chapéu e botas. No peito ostentava uma estrela que já representou uma autoridade que não tinha mais. **Ricardo Grimes** estava montado em um cavalo. Um meio de transporte antiquado, mas que servia já que não encontrou nenhum carro que funcionasse. O lugar estava deserto. Rick via prédios e ruas sem uma alma viva. Enquanto adentrava no lugar se perguntava se a praga havia alcançado ali.

A resposta para sua indagação vem da pior maneira possível. Ricardo ao cruzar uma rua avista uma multidão enfurecida. A multidão percebe sua presença e começa a caçá-lo. Como não queria virar jantar Ricardo adianta e sai galopando no seu cavalo o mais rápido possível. Em sua fuga, porém, Ricardo fica encurralado. Na rua seguinte uma outra multidão fecha seu caminho. Sem outra opção o xerife desiste de sua montaria e entra na primeira porta aberta que encontra. Uma loja de roupas em ruínas.

Ricardo tranca a porta e coloca um armário em sua frente pra servir como barreira. Da janela assiste horrorizado a multidão faminta devorar seu cavalo. Não tinha saída. Era questão de tempo até os mortos que andam perceberem que ele se escondia ali.

- Amigo, acho que tenho uma solução para o seu problema.

Ricardo olha para seu lado e percebe que não estava mais sozinho. Sem saber como o estranho parou ali ele se espanta. Mas após pensar melhor começou a ter esperança. Talvez o homem soubesse alguma rota de fuga para sair daquela enrascada.

- Você sabe como sair daqui? - Perguntou Ricardo ao sujeito exótico. O homem misterioso vestia roupas espalhafatosas e tinha um cabelo diferente.

- Sei de uma cidade em que você não precisará mais se incomodar com o mal que aflige seu mundo.

- Que lugar é esse?! Pensei que a praga havia se espalhado pelo mundo todo.

- Sim, de fato, seu mundo está condenado. Mas a cidade a qual me refiro não pertence ao seu mundo.

As esperanças começaram a fugir de Ricardo. Ele começou a achar que o sujeito era algum louco, uma ideia que era reforçada pelo seu aspecto.

- Apenas diga que quer viver nessa cidade e eu darei um jeito de levá-lo até lá.

Ricardo aperta a mão do homem sem desconfiar que ele não tinha nada de humano. O Arquiteto estava muito além disso. - Tudo bem. Farei o que for preciso pra continuar vivo e sair desse inferno. - O Arquiteto guia Ricardo até uma porta que ele não sabia como não havia percebido-a antes. O xerife cruza a porta e vai parar em outro lugar. Uma cidade em que todas as suas preocupações e medos ficaram pra trás.

* * *

**Hoje.**

Tudo caminhava dentro dos conformes, eis que misteriosamente o celta de Martim começou a demonstrar um comportamento estranho. Seu motor começou a fazer ruídos e o carro perdia a estabilidade. - O que é agora?! - Se queixou Martim de sua má sorte.

- Não se preocupe. - Disse o homem esquisito que estava sentado no banco do carona. - Jardim dos Ancorados está próximo, lá tem uma oficina.

Assim que avistou a placa de boas vindas Martim virou o carro para a bifurcação e seguiu viagem rumo a cidade. Não demorou muito a encontrar uma oficina. - Muito obrigado, amigo. Acho que não sei o que faria sem a sua dica. - Martim olha para o seu lado para agradecer quando percebe que o estranho havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. Como em um passe de mágica. - Que desgraça é essa?!

Martim começou a ficar assustado. - Será que era uma assombração? - Se perguntava. Por fim ele decidiu por tirar aquele estranho da mente e seguiu com o planejado. Foi até a oficina e ao mecânico relatou o problema que seu celta apresentava. - Vai demorar algumas horas o reparo – Disse o mecânico. De início Martim optou por ficar ali esperando, mas no termino da primeira meia hora ficou impaciente. - Vou dar uma voltinha por aí e já volto. - Avisou ao mecânico. - Tudo bem. - Foi a resposta que obteve.

Ao andar pela cidade Martim ficou se perguntando se seria uma boa ideia comprar um terreno no local. Gostou do clima do lugar. Pouco tempo depois de começar sua caminhada seu estômago roncou. Ele olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e percebeu que havia muito tempo passado da hora do almoço. Encontrar um local que lhe servisse um bom prato não foi tarefa difícil. Ele optou por entrar em um bar que tinha uma faixada muito bonita. O Rainha do Mar.

Martim sentou-se em uma mesa e quando fez sinal para que um garçom o atendesse quase cai pra trás de espanto. - Não é possível! - ele reconheceu o homem que estava procurando. O homem que ele culpava por ter perdido seu pai. O assassino que merecia um destino pior do que a cadeia.

- Pois não, vai pedir o quê? - O garçom, Manoel Overton, parecia não ter reconhecido o homem de jaqueta preta, Martim. Também nem poderia. Apesar de ser filho do dono Martim mal punha seus pés na firma. - Senhor? - Martim não respondia nada. Estava enraivecido demais para se preocupar com outra coisa que não fosse seu alvo. - Tudo bem. Quando o senhor se decidir é só me chamar de novo.

Depois que pegou seu celta na oficina Martim mudou seus planos, não deixou a cidade, ao invés disso voltou ao Rainha do Mar e esperou em uma distância segura até o bar fechar. Era de noite, pacientemente, como um predador espreitando uma presa, Martim viu Manoel saindo do bar e tomando rumo até sua nova moradia. Manoel, a pé, o seguia de longe. Assim não foi difícil encontrar a casa em que morava. Assim que o viu adentrando no recinto Martim começou a arquitetar planos para invadir o lugar. Uma tarefa que não parecia ser muito complicada. E não era.

Manoel tomou um banho, tirou seu uniforme de trabalho e pôs sua roupa de dormir. Estava mais relaxado. Mesmo não conseguindo sair da cidade ele estava tranquilo. Começou a achar que isso era uma coisa boa. Se não pudesse sair talvez significasse que seus algozes também não pudessem entrar. Estava enganado. Manoel estava deitado na cama, quase pegando no sono, quando a porta de seu quarto é aberta com estrondo a pontapés. Manoel se levanta de supetão e fica horrorizado ao ver um completo estranho vestido todo de preto com uma arma apontada em sua direção.

- Desgraçado! Você matou meu pai! Desgraçado!

- Não fui eu! Eu juro!

Martim apertou o gatilho de sua arma, mas ela não reagiu. Aproveitando-se da falha Manoel se joga na direção de Martim. Tem início uma briga. Socos e pontapés eram desferidos de ambos os lados. Martim tentava acertar o seu rival com coronhadas, mas logo sua pistola foi tomada de sua mão. No frenesi da batalha Manoel tinha até se esquecido que a arma negava fogo e a apontou para Martim, que não cedeu um segundo sequer. Manoel atira. Blam! A arma responde. Martim põe a mão no peito tendo tempo apenas de expressar um único pensamento. - Por quê?

Manoel volta ao seu quarto e pega um cobertor. Agora precisava se livrar do corpo. Depois ele se perguntaria se alguém havia ouvido a briga. Ao voltar ao local onde Martim jazia morto um susto. Cadê o corpo? Assim que desviou a atenção do defunto ele havia desaparecido. Os sinais da briga também. Tudo estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Manoel senta no chão com o corpo tremendo. Põe a mão na cabeça e se pergunta se estava perdendo a sanidade.

A televisão da sala liga sozinha, fazendo com que Manoel se levantasse de vez, assustado. A tevê transmitia o que parecia ser um comercial. Nele um sujeito estranho com o cabelo em forma de chifrinhos falava sobre a cidade. - Bem vindo, novato! Bem vindo a Jardim dos Ancorados, cidade destinada a pessoas que precisam de segundas chances. Sua vida está uma ruína? Então esse lugar é o ideal para recomeçar. - O sujeito estranho continuava a falar até que Manoel perdeu a paciência. Apertou o botão de desligar, mas a tevê continuava ligada. Por fim puxou o fio da tomada. Nada aconteceu. - Fora daqui há tristeza, dor, arrependimento. Sentimentos não presentes em nossa realidade! Seja feliz de uma maneira que longe dessa cidade não seria possível. - A tevê só desligou quando quis, quando o comercial bizarro terminou.

Aquela noite Manoel não conseguiria dormir. Gastou toda ela tentando sair da cidade. Todas as suas tentativas, porém, se mostraram frustradas. No dia seguinte Manoel voltou a trabalhar no bar e sua rotina prosseguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Manoel se sentia preso. Preso em uma prisão sem grades e celas, mas que era infinitamente mais difícil de escapar.

Mas não impossível.


End file.
